Citas, Besos y Estaturas
by Zombie M-Fowl
Summary: Era la tercera cita, se lo había dicho Gerald hace dos días, era la mas importante, ¿Por que? Por que según el maravilloso libro que usaron para el baile con las chicas de sexto grado, Arnold tenía que darle un beso en la boca a Helga. Si, así como leen, el libro del papa de Gerald marcaba firmemente el planteamiento de un beso en la boca para el fin de la tercera cita.


**Hey Arnold!** No me Pertenece, le pertenece genio de la serie: **Craig Bartlett.**

* * *

**Citas, Besos y Estaturas**

El día había sido refrescante, el sol parecía quemar la piel, pero no molestaba, era un calor que se quería desde hace una semana cuando el astro rey se había perdido en un montón de nubes grises. A esa hora los matices anaranjados y morados empezaron a cubrir el cielo con rapidez dando lugar a las primeras estrellas de esa noche, con ellas se anunciaba el fin de la tercera cita de Arnold y Helga.

Le sudaba un poco la mano y aun se tensaba cuando la atrevida mano de Arnold pedía sin su permiso tomar la suya, pero se mostraba un poco mas cómoda a diferencia de la primera y la segunda cita. Caminaban por la banqueta con el ruido de los autos a sus alrededor y parecían no molestarse. Habían ido al cine, la sala estaba fresca y una película ridículamente cursi se había anunciado, Helga soltaba suspiros mal disimulados y lanzaba malas miradas al cabeza de balón cuando se reía también mal disimulado.

-Cierra la boca, Arnoldo.-

Caminaron al parque, tranquilos, a su propio ritmo, no esperaron que sus compañeros estuvieran ahí. Las burlas y besos se lanzaron hacia ellos y Helga alzo a vieja y siempre confiable Betsy como una amenaza a un hospital si no se callaban. Las burlas cesaron.

Se sentaron en una banca disfrutando del helado que habían comprado. Arnold aprendió otra cosa de Helga, nada fresas, ni en helado, ni en paletas, ni en dulces, o seguramente le enviaría la cuenta del hospital.

En fin, la cita había resultado de maravilla, si , una cita maravillosa para los niños de diez años. Caminaron un poco mas lento, como quien no quiere la cosa, no querían que el día acabara, pero llegaron a su destino, quisieran o no, el pórtico de la niña rubia.

Helga se froto el brazo con una sonrisa que demostraba el nerviosismo, lo había hecho dos veces antes -realmente fueron mas- y aun así no se acostumbraba a la idea de poder besar -la mejilla- como modo de despedida al cabeza de balón de sus sueños.

Arnold se mostraba más nervioso, sonrojado levemente en las mejillas y con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro. Era la tercera cita, se lo había dicho Gerald hace dos días, era la mas importante, ¿Por que? Por que según el maravilloso libro que usaron para el baile con las chicas de sexto grado, Arnold tenía que darle un beso en la boca a Helga. Si, así como leen, el libro del papa de Gerald marcaba firmemente el planteamiento de un beso en la boca para el fin de la tercera cita. No era como si Helga y el no se hubieran besado antes -en la boca, por supuesto- pero todas esas veces las había iniciado la rubia, esta vez, tenia que ser el, y el nerviosismo de hacerlo mal se apoderaba de el.

Helga se inclino levemente, despacio, queriendo depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del rubio. Arnold carraspeo.

-Hel...Helga.- La rubia se aparto, con el rostro sonrojado y el ceño fruncido ¡Cuando al fin había reunido el valor para besarlo en la mejilla! ¡Estupido y adorado cabeza de balón!

-¿Que sucede, melenudo?- Arnold se tenso en su lugar, la rubia levanto una ceja esperando lo que tuviera que decirle. El rubio abrió la boca un par de veces, pensando que seria mejor explicarle a su novia, que es lo que quería hacer. Helga se desespero todas esas veces que el cabeza de balón abrió la boca sin decir nada.

-¡Habla de una buena vez!- Primero la tomo del brazo en un agarre firme pero suave. La rubia de la uniceja observo el sonrojo del niño y como le tomaba del otro brazo, entonces lo comprendió. Helga cerro los ojos y estiro levemente lo labios, poda sentir como Arnold temblaba en su lugar ¡Oh mi dios!

Helga, era alta, mucho más alta que el rubio, la diferencia de estaturas era muy evidente. Arnold se tuvo que poner sobre las puntas de sus pies, en un fracasado intento de poder rozar los labios de la rubia.

Pataki espero, contó los segundos y le parecieron rápidamente minutos, la tentación de abrir los ojos le gano. La escena en si era graciosa, el cabeza de balón, su cabeza de balón la tenia sujeta de ambos brazos, apretando un poco el agarre por el esfuerzo, la cara se adornaba de un color carmesí, y para matar, parándose en la punta de sus pies. No lo resistió más.

Arnold escucho un murmullo, luego fueron risitas ahogadas que se convirtieron en grandes carcajadas a su persona. El rubio la soltó de su agarre, cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho y miro de mala manera a la rubia.

-Ja, ja, ja, Muy gracioso Helga.-

-Perdón...Arnold.-Tuvo la decencia de parecer arrepentida por su acción y se tapo la boca tratando de controlar su risa.

Al final, no hubo un mágico beso de tercera cita, en cambio, hubo un beso en la mejilla por parte de Helga después que terminara de reírse. Ambos quedaron satisfechos, un beso en la mejilla estaba bien para su edad, si. Además, nuestro querido cabeza de balón aprendió que la única manera de poder besar a Helga -en la boca- seria que estuvieran a la misma altura, y eso seria cuando la rubia más mandona estuviera sentada y desprevenida.

-¡Arnold acaba de besar a Helga en la cafetería!-

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Si! ¡Helga apenas se había sentado y Arnold la beso!-

* * *

Holaaa! ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Oh! ¡yo se que no! (?) xDD. Ok ya, esta historia surgio de una imagen que me regalaron de ArnoldxHelga *w*, Cuando la vi mi mente toda perversa empezo a maquinar esta historia :3.

El final lo cambie, cuando llegue a esa parte no se que me dio y pues escribi este final muy distinto al que tenia en un principio, pero bueno, a estas alturas ya debio aburrirles mi personas xD. Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño fic :3. **Gracias por leer**.


End file.
